


Where I Want To Be

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, Xeno, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your friends give you the greatest honors in the most unexpected forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for the livejournal community springkink in 2007 for the prompt: Transformers (2007 movie), Sam/Mikaela/Bumblebee: Car sex - "I'm in the only place that I want to be."

Summary: sometimes your friends give you the greatest honors in the most unexpected forms  
Prompt:  
A/N: I was sweating getting this out on time. I had an idea, then hated it and spent some five hours staring at a blank screen hoping that something else would come to me. Its TMI to tell you how I got the inspiration for this, but it was pretty easy going once I got started.

  
Their trip had started out innocently enough. Just Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela taking a drive to test out some of the modifications that Ratchet had installed on the scout. Optimus Prime hadn’t even needed to give them an order to do so; the three of them loved to hit the road together.

They had put the top down—one of the modifications; Mikaela said that sports cars looked better as convertibles—and headed out of town. Bumblebee loved driving on the highways best; he said the well maintained roads made for better maneuvering if they were attacked. Sam and Mikaela knew he was really just a speed junkie.

They had driven for a couple of hours when Mikaela had finally asked to stop, somewhere close to the middle of nowhere. Sam hadn’t minded, saying he needed to get out and stretch his legs a little.

They walked around for a little while, taking in scenery that they weren’t familiar with and talking. At one point, Sam found himself holding Mikaela’s hand and he gave her a shy smile. They were dating, sure, but sometimes the littlest things could embarrass him.

Bumblebee watched the two of them from the patch of grass he parked on like a protective best friend. He loved them both, but when two sentients were engaging in mating practices it was best that they be left to their privacy.

Of course, he didn’t know what he would do if their mating resulted in offspring. He couldn’t imagine suddenly having to live life as a mini-van, but humans just didn’t transport their children in Camaros.

He opened the doors for them when they came back. Not because they weren’t capable, but because he liked doing things for them. After they slid into the seats, he turned on the radio and started to move back on the road.

Mikaela’s hand on the dashboard stopped him. “Don’t go yet. I just want to be here with you two for a while.”

Bumblebee could feel the confusion coming off Sam almost tangibly. He had to admit that he was feeling a little of the same himself. They both understood a moment later when Mikaela pulled Sam across the center console and kissed him.

Bumblebee may have been a scout bot, but he didn’t need Ratchet’s sensors to know that both of them were ready, willing and able to mate.

“Bumblebee, put the top up,” Mikaela said in a breathy voice when she and Sam broke apart.

He rarely talked to them when he was in car form—it broke the character they had carefully created. But she had just shocked him, and he had to ask. “Mikaela, are you sure you want to do this?”

“What?” She looked up from removing Sam’s shirt.

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” The Autobot paused for a moment, then added, “With me?”

“I’m with two great guys who love me? What girl wouldn’t want that?”

“I don’t think that’s exactly what he means,” Sam said, and Bumblebee knew that he had wanted to know the same thing.

“You guys, I swear, I’m in the only place I want to be.”

“Sam?” He was almost afraid to ask, but if Sam didn’t want to be here too, then he would just drive home right now.

“Yeah. This is where I want to be too.”

Feeling amazed, honored and humbled, Bumblebee put the top up. If Sam and Mikaela wanted to be there with him during their most intimate moment, who was he to argue?

Besides, he was exactly where he wanted to be, too.


End file.
